


PERIOD

by crossroadb1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadb1/pseuds/crossroadb1
Summary: 故事发生在卡卡西亲手杀了琳的那一晚。有详细的双性及经血描写。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 9





	PERIOD

人的皮肤比我们想的要敏感，当他的手穿过朋友的身体，那种温热粘连的触感，从手臂的毛孔侵染血液，神经传导信号，大脑皮层接收信息，这一切太快了，卡卡西没办法理解，他只能长大眼睛，收缩瞳孔，一次次训练得到的珍贵的肌肉记忆在这一刻冻结，他像个长势奇怪的木桩，久久站立在那里。

我在干什么啊。

好像一切生理活动都静止了，只有手臂的触感信号还在继续传递给大脑。琳的血液从伤口处喷涌而出，磅礴的血浆量也代表着她鲜活的生命正在飞速流逝。卡卡西就像突然苏醒了一样，抱住自己的朋友，他的手甚至还来不及抽出来，“琳……”他嘴唇颤抖着，不知所言，只能颤抖着舌头和嘴唇，吐出一些片段的词汇。此时泪腺突然开始工作，眼泪淌了一脸。

朋友的手摸着他的脸，就如同以前一样。

卡卡西躺在铺上，每次经过激战，他都会有一段时间脱力，肌肉酸痛、痉挛等无伤大雅的小症状会缓慢的光临，他一般都会躺在安全的地方，就像死了一样安静的等待体力恢复。好多次执行任务，搭伙的同事都以为他是昏迷了，正愁丧失一个战斗力的时候，他都会慢悠悠的睁开眼睛，表示自己没事。他很疲倦，每一块皮肉都在尖叫，向大脑抱怨自己的过度劳累，但他没办法闭上眼睛，他甚至没办法停止血轮眼的运转，虽然已经持续开眼快一天了，眼球针扎一样的疼痛。

他已经把手洗了好多遍，但那种温热的、铁锈般的气味已经刻入他的大脑，卡卡西闻不到其他气味，他只能闻到这一种味道。

他把自己脱了个精光，把浸满血的衣服扔到一旁，赤条条的坐着。下体的经血把被褥染的斑驳，但他也懒得处理，伸腿把自己平摊到地板上。他的两条腿上有衣服渗进来的血痂，也有从阴户里淌出的经血，红褐色的凝块胶合在皮肤上，搓一搓就变成红色的血泥掉在地上。卡卡西第一次不是这么排斥自己这个异样的器官，或者说他第一次能完全忘记这件事，他的脑子里只有朋友柔软的手和最后的笑脸。

在漆黑一片的房间，卡卡西像走兽一样尖叫痛哭，从喉咙里迸发出嘶哑尖利、无意义的音节，无助、痛苦从震动的声带导出到房间的每一个角落。他哭着喊着死去朋友的名字，鼻涕和口水堵住了喉管，他只能含糊的发声，就像水箱里的气泡，咕噜噜，咕噜噜，巨大气压差最后呈现出的就是不足十分贝的，气泡破裂。

带土，对不起啊。他扣住自己的嘴巴，神经质的痉挛让他像个机动性差劲的傀儡，对不起，对不起，对不起，我什么都没做到，他抽动着疲惫的声带，蜷缩着跪在地板上，对不起，我没做到，你交给我的唯一一件事我也没能做到。

卡卡西用力咬着自己的舌头，他想停止这种无休止的痉挛，对不起，他一遍一遍重复这句话，不知道是说给谁听，可能是死去的同伴，或者说给自己，但很遗憾，谁也没有给他赎罪的机会，他好像唯一能做的就是，缩在这里流泪。  
再次醒来已经是几小时后，他摊在冰冷的地板上，地板是冷的，他却很热，皮肤炙热，如同火炭，他知道自己在发烧，但这感觉正好，一切感官都无比迟钝，大脑也难以运行。他的脸酸痛紧绷，被干了的眼泪和血痂牵拉着，好像带着暗部的面具，眼皮也沉重无比，眼球火辣辣的疼。

卡卡西半梦半醒，他见到了带土的脸，朋友的脸上洋溢着笑容。带土是第一个知道他身体秘密却毫无厌恶之情的人，巧合下目睹了他畸形的下体，卡卡西自己也不想正视的器官。当时卡卡西大脑一瞬间空白，连穿衣服的动作都当机了，他没办法预测带土的反应，是激烈的讽刺吗，还是恶毒的咒骂，或者是把这件事传播出去。卡卡西思考着，希望一切来得快一些，不要再用时间凌迟自己了。

反正已经这样了。

没想到带土的反应如此温和，他的脸缓慢的充血，只能结结巴巴的说：“卡卡西你快把衣服穿好！”等卡卡西整理好，他回头垂着眼睛，郑重其事的和自己说：“我不会把这件事和任何人说的，你不要担心。”卡卡西认真的凝视着他的眼球，他的瞳孔，妄想从中得到保证，他本来想说一些随性的话，表示自己并不是那么那么在意，但话到嘴边，嘴唇只能抖着，缓慢的吐出一句：“这是你说的。“还没等转身溜走，眼泪就不争气的从眼眶里淌了出来。

也是，他只有十多岁。眼泪不值钱也很正常。

带土的手摸向他的脸，用拇指帮他擦了擦眼泪。“卡卡，你不要哭嘛，我不会说的。我和你保证。“带土用最轻柔的语气道，俩个人贴在一起，就像两只柔软的小动物依偎在一起，彼此的体温烘着对方的皮肤，似乎皮肉之下的东西也贴的很近。

卡卡西闭着眼睛，把手伸向自己的下体，他拨开两瓣鼓胀的阴户，两片白肉被经血浸润，他的手指埋入其中，感觉像埋入陈年番茄罐头中。他不是很会自慰，这样自己用手还是第一次，他的指腹布满了训练的老茧，粗糙坚硬，卡卡西有些无所适从，他只得缠着两条白腿，如同蛇一样扭动。

一个赤条条的年轻男孩躺在昏暗冰冷的房间里，两条肉腿像蛇一样纠缠在一起，赤白的脚掌缠在小腿上，两腿之间有条状的血痂，斑驳的结在皮肤上，远看好像是蛇的花纹，他的手埋进两腿之间，性经验的缺乏让他像个下忍第一次拿着手里剑那样，毫无头绪的动作。他面色潮红，浅色的头发黏在他的脸颊两侧，嘴唇干裂掉皮，死皮之间的血口让他的嘴唇变得殷红可爱。

他的双眼紧闭，干涩的眼眶缓缓分泌出最后的眼泪。

对不起，带土，琳。


End file.
